


[丹邕]情迷柚色(算是PWP?)

by artemissy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO设定, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemissy/pseuds/artemissy
Summary: 写论文写累了换换脑的产物没有文笔但是想试着走一下剧情 大家随便看看忘了讲 标题来自情迷画色 desperate romantics





	[丹邕]情迷柚色(算是PWP?)

1.  
姜丹尼尔一进公司就知道同组的前辈邕圣祐看自己不顺眼。  
也罢，一米八的个子，肩宽腿长，随时随地露出的狗狗微笑，再配上一口低沉的釜山腔，谁看都是人事部一时情迷，下半身先替大脑做了决定。  
入职第一天被好心的同辈领着带到邕圣祐身边时，他其实对这个前辈印象还不错。略长的刘海在他面前的表格上投下一小片阴影，中规中矩的白衬衫被他穿得像是秀场新款——接触过一段时间后他才知道那件衬衫抵自己半个月工资——以及衬衫之下微微凸起的蝴蝶骨，姜丹尼尔自认不是什么好色之徒，站定在邕圣祐身边时却忍不住想要吹声口哨。  
“姜——丹尼尔先生。”坐着的人终于抬起了头，姜丹尼尔盯着他左脸颊上像星座般排列的三颗痣，囫囵应了一声。随后像是大梦初醒一样回过神，笑眯眯地鞠了一躬，“前辈叫我丹尼尔就好。” 他这才看清对方手里拿着的是自己的入职表格。表格上详细得很，从出生年月到性别属性，就连实习经历一栏自己都认真地把大学时在星巴克打工也填了进去，以证明自己真的不是徒有其表。  
邕圣祐根本没搭理他的示好。“你迟到了。”他扬了扬眉毛，好像是在等他的一个解释。姜丹尼尔并不确定，但当他带上最迷人的微笑开口阐述十分钟前他在公司楼底迷路的惨痛遭遇时，他终于读懂了那个人眼神里的不屑。  
不是想要一个解释，是根本不想浪费时间听他解释。  
他终于闭了口，连讪笑也消失了。  
“我讨厌没有时间观念的人。而偏偏——”邕圣祐站起了身，姜丹尼尔这才发现对方和自己身高相差无几，“愚蠢的alpha总有那么多。”  
姜丹尼尔张了张口，什么话也说不出来。他看着对方将自己从上至下扫视了一番，不紧不慢地又开了口：“你最好多放点心思在进公司的第一个项目上，而不是想着如何在储物间里搞上几个omega。”见年轻的alpha涨红了脸，想要反驳却又不敢在前辈面前造次，邕圣祐只觉得好笑，“冒犯到你的话，不好意思，都是因为上一个被辞退的alpha留下的烂摊子。”  
对方以偏概全的功力令姜丹尼尔败下阵来。而偏偏邕圣祐又是带自己的前辈，自己还得学着讨好他，从他那多学点东西才是。  
当晚姜丹尼尔就失了眠。一闭上眼全是邕圣祐在打量自己，眼神里满是鄙夷。他赌气般坐起了身，索性打开电脑，准备登陆游戏泄愤。  
摆出一副“被情欲操控的人都是低级生物”的样子，他妈的beta怎么都这么清高啊。  
*  
姜丹尼尔的入职欢迎宴因为项目的缘故而推迟了几天。小组成员加班加点做完第一阶段的准备工作才想起来该给这个新人来个什么欢迎仪式。  
他并不是空有一副好皮囊，通过两天的观察，几个提心吊胆害怕空降猪队友的组员放了心，看着姜丹尼尔跟在邕圣祐身后忙前忙后的样子都带上了些母爱光辉。姜丹尼尔也是卯足了劲儿想要证明给邕圣祐看，不是每个alpha都是下半身动物。令他灰心丧气的是，连办公室的清洁工都夸奖他的热枕，邕圣祐还是不拿正眼看他。  
于是变相的讨好又被照搬上了欢迎宴。他紧挨着邕圣祐坐下，笑着感谢各位前辈这几天以来的指导和照顾，尤其是邕前辈——他强调——教会了自己很多东西。一席人起哄的起哄，只有邕圣祐懒洋洋地端着酒杯，一只手托着下巴，“哦？我教你什么了？”  
姜丹尼尔就等他这句话。他罗列了几个平时从邕圣祐那偷师来的小技巧，喜滋滋地接受了前辈们故作惊讶的赞叹。坐他右边的金在奂——按入职时间算是前辈，按年龄又是同级校友，秉信“缘分”的两人在过去的几天已厮混得够熟——还大力拍了拍他的肩膀，感叹他师从于邕圣祐没走歪路。  
不知道是叫Lilith还是叫Linda的女孩抢在金在奂回忆往昔岁月之前举起了酒杯，号召大家敬丹尼尔一杯。原本还在觊觎盘里最后一根蒜香排骨的邕圣祐见所有人都望向他才反应过来——  
合着组长没来聚餐，自己这个副组长还得来说祝酒词一类的玩意儿。  
“既然我教会了你那么多，那希望这次的项目，我们新来的alpha能少出点差错。别又给我们组留下什么坏印象。”玩味地看着身旁一脸期盼的人脸越来越黑，众人也僵了僵，邕圣祐倒是知道如何一击致命：“敬我们的alpha，姜丹尼尔。”  
“……敬丹尼尔！”  
姜丹尼尔和着零零散散的回应，将酒一饮而尽。  
操他妈的beta。

*论刻板印象是如何害人的kkk

2.  
茶水间永远是八卦与谣言的温床，姜丹尼尔深谙这个道理。于是在一天泡四次咖啡，被邕圣祐戏谑为“咖啡机器”之后，他终于在周四的下午堵到了单独的Lilith。  
他记得她的名字了，这是必然的事，欢迎宴上那个热情的前辈席散之后悄悄拉住了他，告诉他“邕前辈就是这个样子”。他任由对方捏了捏自己的脸，却没有将话题进行下去，不知道对方是在吊自己胃口还是想要继续保守什么秘密。  
就是这个样子。什么样子？  
是说他挽起袖子露出光洁的小臂，冥思苦想的时候习惯性单手抵着额头，手腕处脉络清晰可见的样子？或者说他想要放空自己，倚着椅背向后仰，受力点集中于椅子腿一处，脚尖却无意识地上下摇晃的样子？还是令姜丹尼尔觉得最烦闷的，他面无表情地看向自己，连称呼都不舍得施与，冷冰冰地传达命令的样子？  
真实的他到底是什么样子？  
可当面对前辈时，这个太过私人的问题也还是没能问出口。姜丹尼尔撕开速溶咖啡包，斟酌了一番，还是选择了个委婉的方式：“在我之前的那个alpha，”他停了停，瞟了眼Lilith的脸色还不错，“真的是因为作风问题而被辞退的吗？”  
“啊，你是说Ben呀。”Lilith小声啧了啧嘴，手捏着勺柄轻轻搅动着刚泡好的拿铁。银勺敲击着杯壁，发出“叮叮咚咚”的脆响。“他的确和几个隔壁组的omega暧昧不清。”  
“不过邕前辈其实总是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。你看得出来，他也不算个死板的人。事实上，如果不是Ben不小心撞破了邕前辈的发情期，还一时精虫上脑准备强行上垒的话——”  
“等一下。”姜丹尼尔手一抖，半包咖啡粉末洒在了圆桌上，他也没在意，直起身子面对着疑惑的女孩：“邕前辈有发情期？他不是beta吗？”  
“叮叮咚咚”的声音停止了，女孩停下了手上的动作，看起来倒是比他更惊讶：“你没发觉吗？他是omega。”  
素来巧舌如簧的alpha也愣住了，面对对方“alpha的嗅觉不应该很灵敏吗”的质疑，也只有尴尬地挠了挠脑袋，承认自己五感迟钝，对信息素不敏感。本还想东扯西扯借遗传学理论之类来给自己找借口，理由还没编全就先见面对自己的女孩变了脸色。他直觉背后有什么人站在那里——甚至可能站了很久了——默默审视着他们谈天说地的样子。脑子里只剩下了最坏的猜想。  
“如果对信息素不敏感的话，你最好还是对工作场合该谈什么话题敏感一点为好。”  
验证墨菲定律的真实性与否，少不了姜丹尼尔的一份力。  
*  
“同样作为alpha，你的胆子倒是没有Ben那么大。”邕圣祐一句话堵住了姜丹尼尔，他本想丢下泡了一半的咖啡像Lilith一样落荒而逃，听了这话只得“唔”了一声，硬着头皮继续手上的动作。  
不断的比较与奚落让alpha与生俱来的自信受到挫败，可姜丹尼尔并不服气。受困于潮热的omega需要alpha的开导，这是他从小就被灌输的道理。按照理论，alpha的出现对于当时处于发情期的邕圣祐来说明明该是沙漠里的一捧水才对。  
回归到本质，大概还是施与对象出了问题。  
“可是，如果恰好，恰好发情期来临而无法避免，”一个没忍住还是问出了口，豁出去了的姜丹尼尔抿了一口咖啡来给自己壮壮胆，“那怎么办？”  
邕圣祐看着眼前紧张的alpha。他太青涩了，和他之前的几任男友都不同，谈起和欲望沾边的东西总是会脸红。也难怪办公室里那些无所事事的人总爱逗他玩，看他支支吾吾编造些光荣事迹也能乐上半天。  
“公司是公司。”邕圣祐叹了口气，说到底，对方不过是对omega的选择对象有所好奇。  
“只要不在公司里，随便什么人都可以。”  
随便什么人都可以？  
邻居，保安，或者是送外卖的职员？  
理智被抛在脑后不管不顾，他躲在层层叠叠的被子里放声呻吟，床单布满水渍，手伸向后方粗暴地导出体内多余而炙热的液体。只要按下门铃，随便哪个alpha——如果他说的是事实——都会被他邀请进屋，以获得温暖，获得快乐，获得一场肆意的情事。  
他跪在地上被迫承欢，那些不知道从哪里来的男人怎么会懂得珍惜他柔软的腰肢。激烈的冲撞令他的浪叫声断断续续，汗水和泪水顺着喉结滴落在地。  
他注定不会像在公司里，在办公室里那样，一副高高在上的样子。他会变得低声下气，软声软语地撒娇，求伏在他身上的人快一点，再快一点。或是更简单一些，求一个alpha的堵结。  
姜丹尼尔觉得自己可能是疯了。  
回过神来的时候姜丹尼尔才发现咖啡撒上了皮鞋，他手忙脚乱地放好咖啡杯，蹲下身用纸巾胡乱地擦拭污渍，试图无视茶水间里的轻笑。直到听到背后的人离开的脚步声，他才算是松了口气。  
*  
邕圣祐回到办公室里的时候大部分人都已经离开，只剩下Lilith站在组长的座位前，侧对着办公室里唯一的全身镜，好像在犹豫着什么。邕圣祐走向前，“准备补妆？”Lilith像是被吓了一跳，捏着口红抬起了头，“已经补好了。原来邕前辈还在呀，我以为你已经走了。”  
“挺好看，色号是什么？”Lilith一愣，看着邕圣祐的表情不像是在开玩笑，忙不迭回答：“dior 999。”  
“下次在茶水间讨论口红色号这种没营养的事情就够了，少传点闲话吧。”邕圣祐和她擦肩而过，回到自己的位置收拾东西准备走人。女孩的脸红一阵白一阵的，到最后低低应了一声算是回答。他走的时候姜丹尼尔还在茶水间里折腾，而Lilith站在全身镜前百无聊赖，把玩着手里的口红。  
——她大概是在等姜丹尼尔一起走。邕圣祐这才反应过来。  
谈不上心里面复杂的情绪是怎么一回事，他推开门先一步离开。  
无论alpha长什么样子，只要学会讨好卖乖，装出一副纯情专一的模样，总会有前仆后继的没有脑子的omega上前，享受被骗的滋味。他想。  
更何况是姜丹尼尔呢。

3.  
一周之后邕圣祐发现自己在姜丹尼尔欢迎宴上的说的话一语成谶。  
先是小组项目数据泄露，整个组被上级要求停止工作接受调查，而后发现上周四的监控录像被人为损坏，大家这才意识到泄密者有备而来，且就在他们之中。一时间人心惶惶，谣言四起，上午还是“明天不需要来公司”的通知，下午就变成了“全组离职”的危言耸听。邕圣祐没参与风暴中心的八卦，倚着座椅靠背回忆上周四有没有发生什么异常。  
那不就是Lilith跟姜丹尼尔传闲话那天吗。想到这他斜眼往风暴中心看了看，除了Lilith和姜丹尼尔以外还有好几个职员，不过那天走得比他晚的，按理说只有他们俩。还没仔细思考就被金在奂打断，说是组长叫他去茶水间。  
“现在进行到哪一步了？”金在奂听他这莫名其妙的开口还有些没反应过来，看到他眼神示意的方向才恍然大悟：“卖惨呢。”他回头看了眼风暴中心，又小声补充了一句，“平时抱怨公司待遇差，现在倒是个个以血荐轩辕。”  
伸了个懒腰，邕圣祐有些无所谓，“算了吧，指不定谁在偷着乐呢。”金在奂摆了摆手，“别想这些了，反正都他妈够惨了，今晚小组准备放松心情，一起吃个饭，你也来呗？”  
邕圣祐站起身走向茶水间，回头朝待在原地的金在奂笑了笑，“散伙饭？”。  
“去你的吧邕圣祐！能不能说点好？”  
*  
餍足口腹之欲之后一行人相约去ktv续摊，场子还没搞热一打啤酒就被端上了桌。今天大家是打算不醉不归了吗，有同事开玩笑道。邕圣祐皱了皱鼻子，和着金在奂“一醉方休……！！”的嚷嚷声撬开了面前的啤酒瓶。还没等他把啤酒送入口中，姜丹尼尔靠了过来，占据了双人沙发仅剩的空间。那边没位置了，他一边解释一边笑起来的样子憨憨的，有点无辜的意思。  
两个人面对吵吵嚷嚷的拼酒派对都有些沉默，斟酌再三邕圣祐还是开了口，“这次泄密，你知道什么？”姜丹尼尔喝酒的动作一顿，有些惊讶地望向邕圣祐平静的脸：“我什么都不知道。”随后他仿佛才像是意识到了什么一样，惊讶里带上了一丝忿忿的意味：“前辈不会以为是我干的吧？”“前辈”两个字生硬又拗口，全然没有往日办公室里撒娇讨好的语气。  
邕圣祐没有搭话。  
下午的时候被组长叫去茶水间，面色复杂的组长拐弯抹角询问他姜丹尼尔近日的动向。邕圣祐一眼看穿了组长的心思，汇报完上周四他离开时的情况就直问组长是不是有了什么新进展。组长也不含糊，说是在姜丹尼尔的电脑里找到了唯一一份拷贝的数据。  
是他，或者是别人嫁祸于他。组长用指腹摩挲着下巴，口气有点可惜，可是一个刚刚进组的新人，又有什么理由被针对呢。是他的可能性太高了。见邕圣祐一直没搭话，他又问，你有什么想法？  
你有什么想法？邕圣祐这样问姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔紧攥了啤酒瓶，面色涨红：“反正不是我！”平日里邕圣祐的冷面相对，呼来喝去一齐涌上心头，他不仅置气于错怪他的邕圣祐，更愤怒邕圣祐还凭借着对他的第一印象来评价他。努力了这么久，他还是没能改变面前的这个人对自己的偏见。他觉得有一口气憋在心头，见邕圣祐没再观察他的反应，只是一个人若有所思地喝着酒，他闷闷地咽下最后一口，起身走出了包厢。他需要透口气。  
他在洗手间的镜子前足足站了十分钟。他在镜子里看到了一个被曲解的人，满脸委屈，活像个讨不到糖吃的幼稚园儿童。  
他怎么会不理解邕圣祐呢，在知道了有关Ben的事情之后。一切的嘲讽和蔑视都找到了理由，在入职表格上被圈出来的“性别属性：alpha”一栏明晃晃提示着他。只要自己还是alpha，自己大概就还要继续被邕圣祐所看轻。  
可是他并不希望这样。  
他希望邕圣祐能把他当做一个例外，一个有别于普通alpha的存在。他希望邕圣祐能看到他为了改变第一印象而做出的这些努力。他希望邕圣祐能注意到他，信任他，肯定他，夸奖他。他希望邕圣祐能喜欢……  
姜丹尼尔被自己的想法吓到了。  
*  
回到包厢的时候邕圣祐已经坐到了拼酒派对的中心，在周围人的起哄尖叫中把液体一杯杯灌下肚。作为对手Lilith也不含糊，明明是个女孩，喝酒的速度也完全不输邕圣祐。姜丹尼尔找了个角落坐下，一直到预约离开的时间将近邕圣祐也没往他这边瞟过一眼。  
拼酒派对到最后邕圣祐的的确确是醉了。不过Lilith更惨，五分钟前她就摆手认输，摇摇晃晃地站起身冲向洗手间。大多同事也都醉的醉，睡的睡，还能称得上清醒的大概只剩姜丹尼尔和金在奂两人。  
安排好其他人的代驾，尽职尽责的金在奂指了一下邕圣祐：“圣祐哥他家很近，就在这条街对面，我把地址给你，你一会帮我把他送回去。”面对突如其来的指令，姜丹尼尔也不好推辞，只得面色不佳地接受下来。  
天知道这么嫌弃自己的邕圣祐酒醒之后会不会怪罪他进了自己的家。  
见姜丹尼尔并不上心的样子，金在奂报完地址又再三叮嘱了两句。在两个人离开包厢之前还不忘巩固一遍：“记得要把他完整送回家！完整地——！”听到姜丹尼尔“知道啦”的回应才放下心，回过头处理剩下的棘手的烂摊子。  
而邕圣祐，被姜丹尼尔架起来离开的时候，他恍惚之余又想起了下午时自己与组长的对话。  
你有什么想法？  
当时的自己是怎么回答的？  
面对组长的追问，邕圣祐轻轻摇了摇头，我会选择相信他。终于，他说。  
可是这些，又怎么会让愚蠢的alpha知道呢。

4.  
信息素因密闭的空间而愈发浓郁，邕圣祐深吸一口气，在略略酒醒的同时意识到了自己的异样。事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的？被扶进房的时候alpha规规矩矩，自己倒是耍着酒疯缠着对方带自己去浴室洗澡。姜丹尼尔把他放在马桶上，转身专注于经久未被打理的浴缸。他隐秘而又贪婪地享受着alpha的气息所带来的愉悦，身体却忠诚地起了反应。  
当他意识到的时候已经晚了。  
酒精和鱼龙混杂的ktv终于起了作用，情欲在他的身体里横冲直撞，耀武扬威地占据掉最后的理性。热潮来势焦急又凶猛，仅剩的注意力集中在了下半身，后穴的潮水洇湿了他的内裤，他的脑子里充斥着荒诞而又下流的幻想。他不应该喝那么多的酒的，或者更早一点，他或许根本不应该赴那个该死的约。  
不可以是现在。侧对着他的alpha正跪在浴缸前好心好意地帮他放洗澡水，手指在温水里拨动着试探温度。alpha看上去认真极了，他忍不住伸出了手触碰他的手臂。是柔软的，是温热的，是真实的。是alpha的肉体。仅仅是因为一小块的皮肤的触碰，心底的小兽就满足地发出喟叹，更多的潮水涌了上来，他按耐不住想要得到更多。  
“我知道泄密的不会是你。”邕圣祐唐突地开了口，他感觉得到姜丹尼尔僵了僵。可是他继续着手上的动作，没有回话，像是要听听看邕圣祐到底打算说点什么。邕圣祐突然觉得有点烦躁。  
“拷贝数据的是Lilith，趁她去洗手间呕吐的时候我翻了她的包，那支dior口红他妈的根本就是伪装好的u盘。”邕圣祐盯着姜丹尼尔的侧脸，咽了咽口水，他知道自己还算清醒，但说出的语句因为醉意和情欲已经变得含糊不清。  
“明天你得和组长好好谈谈……”声音因为体内翻滚的情热而越压越低，清冽的柚子气息在狭小的浴室内弥漫开来。他无法控制，正如他无法控制身下一滩泥泞。  
水声突然停了下来，浴室里安静得过分。邕圣祐努力克制着自己的情动，可还是不小心泻出了一声轻吟。而放好洗澡水的姜丹尼尔终于看向了他。  
“你为什么现在要和我说这些？”姜丹尼尔想要开窗透透气，但邕圣祐的右手搭在他的小臂之上，无意识地摩挲着，他承认他其实有点享受这个状态。可是邕圣祐的状况太不对劲了，他满脸潮红，omega的信息素暴露无遗，即使是作为一个喝醉酒的人，也未免太过分了一些。  
“你不想知道吗？”邕圣祐观察着对方的神色，他好像还在担心他的工作？脑子里胡乱猜测没有丝毫的根据，他的注意力却越来越涣散，渐渐从对方蓬松的额发往下，眉眼，鼻尖，最后停留在了紧抿的唇。  
“你现在该担心的不是这个。”姜丹尼尔皱着眉，眼看着坐在马桶盖上的人身体开始颤抖，眼神失焦，喉结一上一下。柚子的气味越来越浓，姜丹尼尔感觉身体里像是有股无名的火，撩拨着他的神经。  
邕圣祐发情了。姜丹尼尔终于后知后觉开始担心起来。  
“可是我怕明天告诉你就太晚了。”说这话的人隐隐有点委屈，迟钝的alpha没有理会他手上的暗示，也没有反握住他的手心给予他许可，他焦躁又烦闷，他实在不想继续忍下去了——  
一切都太晚了。他想要alpha的抚慰。他想要alpha的拥抱。  
他想要那个alpha操他。  
还没等对方反应过来，邕圣祐勾住姜丹尼尔的脖子往下一压，倾身向前吻了上去。  
*  
姜丹尼尔一怔，随即向邕圣祐靠了过去，手臂撑在邕圣祐的两侧，意欲加深这个吻。舌尖顺着微张的口探了进去，磕磕绊绊绕过对方的牙齿，勾住了对方的舌，alpha重新夺回了主导权。  
柚子，橙花，睡莲。白桃，葡萄柚，黑醋栗。信息素随着两人的动作愈加浓稠而香甜，细微的喘息声和令人脸红的水声在安静的浴室里更显暧昧。唇舌相接之间，邕圣祐微微仰起脖子，手吃力地攀上alpha的后背。他也想过要分辨出对方的热情与温柔究竟是出于本能还是另有所因，到最后却是败给了爱欲，将自己的身体交付与对方，独自在一轮又一轮的刺激中沉沦。把omega吻得七荤八素的alpha也不忘取悦对方，吻还未结束手先顺着腰腹往下探去。听到面前的人因满足而发出的小声惊叹，姜丹尼尔离开了对方的唇。  
你还知道我是谁吗。姜丹尼尔揉捏着omega的前端，反复确认着。对方焦急地往前凑了凑，一心只想要继续刚刚的亲吻，含含糊糊地点了点头。姜丹尼尔知道邕圣祐根本没听进去自己的提问。  
你把我当做随便什么人了吧。可他还是想要一个答案。对方的手勾上了他的脖子，扯松了他的领带。而他拨开omega被汗浸湿的刘海，颤抖地吻上了对方的额头。  
alpha在你心中，是不是都一样的恶劣不堪，愚蠢透顶？从入职第一天起萦绕在心底的问题终于摆上了台面。邕圣祐像猫咪一般拱进了他的怀里，迫切的手指伸向了最顶端的纽扣，“嗯？你指的哪一个？”邕圣祐无心地回应着，纽扣倒是比想象的还要难解。  
额头的亲吻戛然而止。姜丹尼尔推开坐在马桶盖上神色恍乎的邕圣祐，脸色复杂地站起了身。

*信息素参考：  
邕是爱马仕的尼罗河花园Hermes Un Jardin sur le Nil  
丹是祖马龙的油桃花与蜂蜜Jo Malone Nectarine Blossom and Honey

5.  
居高临下俯视着情动的邕圣祐的时候，姜丹尼尔意识到在omega心里自己还是成为了“随便什么人”。或许甚至更糟糕，成为了和Ben同样愚蠢透顶的alpha。  
处于发情期的omega无法控制自己的理智，但alpha可以。他当然可以继续那个吻，或许继续那场被迫中止的欢爱。邕圣祐的嘴唇甜美柔软，津液顺着下颌脖颈淌至锁骨，最终隐没在凌乱不堪的领口之下，只留下一道若隐若现的暧昧曲线。耳尖乃至脸颊因为过度的亲密而微微泛红，眼睛却依旧清澈，像一只迷途的小鹿，对他戏剧化的拒绝显然有些无措。  
但不可以是现在。一夜春宵之后omega会把他钉上alpha的耻辱柱，日复一日嘲笑他的多情和自制力。褪去情欲的滤镜，厌恶和反感被放大，两个人的关系走入一个模糊不清的阈值。他不想要这个，他只想要对方因为“姜丹尼尔”而喜欢他。  
转身准备离开的时候手却被对方拽住了，并不是无法挣脱的力道，但omega用两只手温柔地掰开了他手指，肌肤相亲带来的愉悦实在是太过美妙，以至于他有一瞬间的恍神。而后姜丹尼尔感觉有什么温热的东西覆了上来。他回头的时候呼吸一滞。  
邕圣祐正在亲吻他的手，以一种色情而又虔诚的方式。  
鼻息拂过他的皮肤，嘴唇在他的手背掌心流连，手腕处的脉络被温柔舔舐，就连指缝也没有放过，留下了湿漉漉的痕迹。牙齿时不时叼起一小块皮肤轻磨，舌尖打着圈，安静的浴室里只剩下啧啧的水声。姜丹尼尔觉得自己快要坏掉了。事实上，光是邕圣祐亲吻他的手这件事就已经让他全身战栗，快感占据大脑，然而面前的人还全然不自知，虚握住他的手腕专心地吸吮他的指尖。  
到最后仿佛是感受到了姜丹尼尔炙热的眼神，omega才抬起了眼，笑得一脸缱绻，“姜丹尼尔。我知道你是姜丹尼尔。”  
直到alpha站起身，理智回笼的邕圣祐读出了alpha还未掩藏好的失望与委屈，他这才终于意识到姜丹尼尔想要的是什么。因为omega模棱两可的态度，他把自己当成了omega发情期来临时可有可无的工具，把自己当成了硬闯入储物间的下半身动物。他把自己当成了随便什么人。  
alpha真是太笨了。饭局是为了他才去，拼酒是为了他才喝，浴室里的亲吻也被他所误解，明明平日里是小心翼翼地爱慕与讨好，到头来却强撑着意志回绝一个吻。迟钝的alpha读不懂潜台词，他需要明确的肯定，他需要来自“他的”omega的肯定。  
邕圣祐觉得到现在才想通的自己也太笨了。  
“姜丹尼尔，你想操我。不是吗？”  
赤裸裸的求欢。得到认可的姜丹尼尔听到这句话一秒也忍不下去了。他把omega从马桶上拽起来，人一个踉跄摔进了他的怀里，他也不理对方因下巴撞上他肩膀而发出的细小吃疼声，就着古怪的姿势大步走向omega的卧室。  
金在奂的话又飘回脑海，“完整地——”，去他妈的完整地。  
他的omega要alpha操他。  
*  
被姜丹尼尔粗鲁地推倒在床，衣物被尽数褪下时，邕圣祐才隐隐约约反应过来刚刚的自己简直就是在引火烧身。alpha的手顺着他的脊背一寸一寸往下抚摸，到达尾椎骨处不忘用指尖轻轻划圈，尽其所能地挑逗怀里的人。亲吻比起之前也愈加地放肆，唇舌交缠，悱恻缠绵，直到他开始觉得缺氧——他认为是alpha从他的口中夺走了太多的氧气——姜丹尼尔才放开他。两个人的身体因为激情都笼上一层薄汗，分开的那一刻像是溺水的人终于上了岸。  
还没等邕圣祐大口呼吸，一边乳首就被捏住揉搓，另一边被alpha炙热的口腔所包裹。他眯着眼睛朝下看，这才发现姜丹尼尔正在吞吐着，和他那张玩弄猫耳朵的动图如出一辙。  
他第一次见那张动图是在小组群聊里，眼尖的人从姜丹尼尔废弃的sns中挖到了宝。好几个平时矜持又清高的女同事像是失了智，在群聊里嗷嗷感叹绝顶可爱，他耐不住诱惑也瞥了一眼。  
猫奴。他当时这样评价。但现在他觉得自己就是那只猫。  
趁着身下的人分神，姜丹尼尔的手抵达了omega的股缝处。手指拨开臀瓣，指尖从小穴探进去，一片炙热的湿意。因为手指的刺激，更多的水涌了出来，彻底打湿了omega的大腿根部和身下的床单。听着邕圣祐因欲望未被满足而发出的难耐的呻吟，他把对方的腿架上了肩膀，手指毫不犹豫地捅了进去。  
邕圣祐感受着alpha的手指在他的体内搅动进出，敏感的穴肉被按压玩弄，甜腻的信息素和灭顶的快感刺激着神经，最后的克制也不复存在，他大声浪叫起来，渴求着alpha的进入与贯穿。然而手指退了出去，他期待已久的性器却并没有如他所愿。  
alpha真的是恶劣不堪，愚蠢透顶。他难为情地闭上了眼，天知道，姜丹尼尔一定正在等他的请求。“丹尼尔……”，省掉了姓氏，第一次这样亲昵地提起对方的名字，他感觉得到爱抚自己大腿的手一顿，“……快点进来。”  
还没等他把话说完，炽热的性器就进入了他的小穴，在他的身体里横冲直撞。欢愉像是浪潮席卷而来，积累的快感快要令他窒息，仿佛还嫌不够，摩挲他大腿的指尖像是在点火，火苗烧得他心脏又酥又软，情话脱口而出：“喜欢你……”  
“什么？”进出的速度没有减慢，也不知道alpha是不是真的没有听到。邕圣祐话一说完就反应过来后了悔，被问到只有硬着头皮回答：“我说太爽了……”这也不算撒谎，没什么错。他自我安慰。  
真是口是心非。  
姜丹尼尔轻笑着握住了omega的性器，卖力地套弄起来。omega的呻吟声变得断断续续，小穴绞得更紧，他褪出来的时候穴口翁张，乞求着再一次的进入。邕圣祐的肉体不知道比他这个人要诚实多少。  
高潮来临之前姜丹尼尔俯下身，在omega耳边轻声呢喃着“我也喜欢你”，满意地看着羞红了脸的人嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，耸动几下两个人都泄了出来。他真是爱死了邕圣祐在他身下意乱情迷的样子了。  
缠绵之后邕圣祐侧躺着一动也不想动，偏偏姜丹尼尔并不领情，手臂从背后伸过来穿过他的腋下，一把把他揽入怀里。蝴蝶骨被对方细细密密亲吻啃咬着，一边也不忘嘟嘟囔囔什么“哥能喜欢我真是太好了”，“第一次看见哥就想这么做了”。  
妈的，怎么这么会说胡话。  
alpha对omega的反应却浑然不觉，只是一个劲地倾诉自己的爱慕之情。又羞又躁的邕圣祐没忍耐住，翻身骑上了姜丹尼尔，手攀在对方的腰侧。他看上去诱人极了，身上星星点点全是alpha留下的痕迹。姜丹尼尔仰起头看着他，终于止住了话头。  
“你还没有堵结。不如，我们再来一次？”  
“这一次，标记我吧。”

end.


End file.
